Jay & Silent bob in DBZ
by Link4
Summary: I hate summarys... (sigh) any ways it's about Jay & Silent bob getting sucked into DBZ world chapter 3 is now up R for Language
1. The beginning

Jay & silent bob meet DBZ  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either dbz or silent bob and JAY  
  
This is my first fic so I hope it goes well please r+r  
  
1 JAY & Silent Bob Meet DBZ  
  
By Link  
  
Our story begins in the quick stop after closing time Jay and Silent Bob are watching TV (they broke in)."Man why the fuck is nothing on" Jay said, Silent Bob just looked at him and shrugged. They started flipping through channels again and suddenly came upon cartoon network. DBZ is on "What the fuck is happening, this is some stupid fucking cartoon." Jay said, Silent Bob just sat there and nodded. Then on the TV Goku started shooting a Kamehameha at the screen. Suddenly Jay and Bob we're getting sucked into the TV "WHOAAA" JAY screamed. When they opened their eyes they were in a house in a world that was horribly animated. "What just happened" Bob said, "I think that stuff just kicked in Silent Bob, now that was a righteous buzz," Jay said woozily. "Check you out lunchbox you look like a fucking fag with that spike hair" Jay said laughing; Silent Bob just sat there motioning his eyes up to jay's hair trying to signal him to look. When Jay saw his hair he said "What the fuck happened to my hair and where's my hat" Silent Bob just started snickering. Suddenly they heard a woman's voice" Jayku Silent Bobeta" "Who" jay said wondering. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming to the door. (FWOOOSH) it opened and there was Chichi "what are you two still doing in bed" she said Jay didn't hear her though he was to busy staring at her Silent Bob then elbowed him to get him to pay attention "What" Jay said angrily. "What are you two waiting for you're supposed to be…" she trailed off when she caught sight of the plastic bag with some white powder seeping out of it. "What is that?" she said pointing to the bag "Man what the fuck do think it was Ouch" Jay said and Bob had elbowed him. "Since when did you two start doing pot" Chichi said "First of all who the fuck are you lady and if you want to know for our whole lives" Jay shouted Chichi was shocked and then said "I'm your wife you idiot man that pot really messed up your minds (sighs) well anyways you two need to get to the tournament it will start soon" Jay and Bob looked at each other then said in unison "what tournament".  
  
  
  
Well that's it for the first chapter please review bye. 


	2. The stone heads have a conversation

1.1 Jay & silent bob meet DBZ  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either dbz or silent bob and JAY  
  
This is my first fic so I hope it goes well please r+r  
  
2 JAY & Silent Bob Meet DBZ Ch.2  
  
By Link  
  
"You mean you don't remember" chichi said with a sigh of disbelief. "The World Martial Arts Tournament it's today" Chichi said "Martial what," Jay said. "Never mind just come out here eat and then you are going to have to hurry to the tournament" she said while grabbing them by the shirt necks and dragging them to the kitchen "hey" they said. They were in the kitchen sitting at the table waiting to eat when Chichi brought them their food it was vegetables "No fucking way in hell I'm eatin that shit come on lunch box lets go see if there is a mooby's around here somewhere." Jay said as he was leaving towards the door with Bob following him before they opened the door he whispered to Silent Bob "When we get back I'm gonna get me some pussy" but when they opened the door they just saw grass and trees. "Where the fuck are we" Jay yelled "I guess that pot messed up his memory more than I thought" Chichi said to her self "Why don't you just fly around to see where you are" she said to them Jay replied "What the fuck are you talking about me and lunchbox here can't fly what are you fucking retarded are something" "oh dear god" Chichi said silently "What you need to do is to concentrate on flying and then jump" Jay and Silent Bob looked at each other than gave it a try and suddenly they began to fly "Snoogins" Jay said. Then they started to fly away when Chichi yelled out "the tournament is in the city just keep flying forward till you see it." Then they started to fly away again while flying Jay said, "Man can you believe that fine piece of ass is my wife lunchbox yeah," Then he said "Why should we enter some stupid as hell tournament though" Silent Bob replied "Well while we wait to fight we could sell some of our stock and with the prize money of winning the tournament we could buy a lot more pot you fucking moron, and stop calling me lunch box." While they were talking a city came into view and they went and landed in it.  
  
  
  
Well that's it for chapter 2 please review it bye. 


	3. Lunchtime

1.1 Jay & silent bob meet DBZ  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either dbz or silent bob and JAY  
  
This is my first fic so I hope it goes well please r+r  
  
2 JAY & Silent Bob Meet DBZ Ch.3  
  
By Link  
  
2.1 "There's got to be a fucking Mooby's around here some where" Jay said angrily, Silent Bob was looking around at the city then he started pointing at a little booth with a sign above it that said "Information" they walked up to the booth "Can I help you" the women said. "Yeah where can I find a fucking Mooby's?" Jay said "Excuse me but what are you looking for" she replied "Look just tell me where the nearest Mooby's is" Jay said angrily "I am sorry but what's a Mooby's?" she said with a confused look on her face "You know a place where me and lunchbox here can get some food" Jay said. "Oh, well the nearest place to eat is just around the corner it's a big red building you can get any food you want there" she told them "Finally come on Lunchbox lets go get some fucking meat" Jay said as they walked away. When they got around the corner they saw too big red buildings one said "Strippers and Food" on the top and the other one said "Food world". "Strippers come on lunchbox we just found the jackpot" Jay said as he started to walk towards "Strippers and Food". When they opened the door they started to walk in while Jay yelled "Ladies ladies ladies Jay and Silent Bob are in the hiz-ouse" they went and sat at the nearest table to a blond haired stripper all the girls were wearing thin black leather bras and thongs. Silent Bob pulled out a cigarette and started smoking while Jay was checking out the waitress who was wearing the same as the strippers "Can I take your orders" she said "Jay the replied "Yeah I'd like a piece of that fine ass" "Sorry I'm on the job maybe later" she replied "Well then I'll have a burger and lunchbox here will have two" Jay said with disappointment. About after ten minutes of staring at girls in leather there food got there "Yeah finally" Jay said staring at the waitress while she gave them there food. They ate their food while watching the girls dance around for a while. When they were done they left the building and when they got to the street Jay said "What are we doing again?"  
  
  
  
That's it for 3 please r+r 


End file.
